The Survivor
by SiriuslyKrazy81
Summary: Disaster strikes while the Potter and Weasley kids go to Hogwarts. Harry goes missing. Their best friend loses her arm. And something dark is rising. Can they survive it?
1. Prologue

It was pouring rain. Lightning flashed next to her. She surveyed the pitch for the ball. Suddenly, she saw a flash of gold. _The__Snitch_! She took a sharp turn towards her left, knowing Scorpius would follow her.

"Jay Potter scores yet another goal! Gyriffindor is in the lead! And it seems Wood has spotted the snitch! Malfoy races to keep up! OH! Watch out for that bludger!"

Maddie Wood swerved to the side narrowly missing the bludger. She and Scorpius were neck and neck. Then, she turned around. She willed her broom to go faster. She was so close to it.

"Ohhh. It seems Malfoy is confused. wonder how he got into Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley!"

"Haha just kidding..."

Maddie rolled her eyes at Fred. She needed to concentrate! She reached her hand out. Her fingers brushed the snitch. She could feel Scorpius behind her.

"COME ON MADS!" Fred screamed. Mcgonagall didn't even care. Her attention was fully on the game.

Maddie reached her hand out farther and enclosed the snitch in her hand. The Gryffindors cheered so loud she bet people in London could hear! She flew down to meet her teammates. Everyone congratulated her.

"Okay,okay," Maddie said. "It's only the first match of the season." She was filled with pride.

"You were still great, Mads!" said one of the chasers, Elizabeth.

"So were you Liza. All of you were," exclaimed Maddie. People started streaming onto the field.

"Group hug!" screamed James,the captain. He held out his arms and soon the whole team was clinging onto each other.

Then, Scorpius Malfoy approached Maddie. "You were awesome, Mads!" he gushed. "But I want a rematch!" He held his arms out for a hug.

Maddie rolled her eyes and hugged him. "Whatever! You'll still lose," teased Maddie.

People started congratulating Gryffindor. Rose Weasley found them. "Good job, Mads," she squealed.

"Hey! What 'bout me?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"You lost! Haha!" she laughed. And they started arguing. Maddie rolled her eyes and walked over to where the team was standing.

"Wish we could have a party,but everyone's soaked," sighed James. And Maddie rolled her eyes for like the 50th time today.

"This was a good start to soon to be great season," James said holding up his butterbeer for a toast. The team was gathered around the fire warming up. "We have three fantastic seekers, Al,Liza,and me. One awesome Keeper, Connor. Two incredible beaters, Jett and Louis. And one kick butt seeker, Mads!" Everyone cheered and took a sip of the butterbeer.

"Well I am exhausted. I need to go to bed," said Connor. everyone mumbled in agreement.

The next morning, Maddie, James, and Connor sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Suddenly, a newspaper was slapped down on the table in front of James. He raised an eyebrow at the person. "I found a lead on our dad," Rose said.

James and Albus' dad had been missing for a while. He was a very important Auror and was quite famous. There had been tons of search parties for him but not one sign of him.

"Really! Where!" he exclaimed.

"Well don't be too excited. I found it myself. It was just outside of London near Godric's Hollow," Rose explained. "Since we are going to Hogsmeade today, we can apparate there."

"Who's gonna come?" asked James.

"Me,you, Mads, Al, Fred, and Teddy. Connor, you can come if you want" Rose whispered. He shook his head.

"Why Teddy?" James asked.

"Because he's a teacher," Rose said impatiently. They glanced at the teaches table and saw Teddy happily chatting with the other teachers. "And Mads, you need to come 'cause you are the best at spells."

Maddie nodded and shakily finished eating breakfast.

As soon as they finished eating,Rose and Maddie headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. "We need to pack. We might be there a while."

They walked up the staircase after giving the Fat Lady the password.(Daffodils)

Maddie grabbed a bag from her closet and stuffed clothes,water,and food into it. She gather a brush,toothpaste,and a toothbrush from the bathroom and shoved it in her bag.

She touched her neck and her fingers enclosed around a silver locket that was a gift from her grandmother. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She grabbed her wand from the nightstand and shoved it into her cloak.

Maddie slung her bag over he shoulder and headed downstairs to meet Rose. "Ready," she told Rose.

Rose nodded and they set off to the Entrance Hall to meet the rest of the group going. She was surprised to see tat Teddy wasn't trying to stop them. " He's like a dad to me," Teddy explained when Maddie asked.

Then, they started waking down to Hogsmeade. "Nervous?" asked Fred slowing his pace down to hers.

"Kinda," Maddie admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay," Fred reassured. "So am I."

Well if Fred was nervous, then everyone must be nervous. Was it going to be safe?


	2. Chapter 1

I was born to two Quidditch-loving parents. My dad, Oliver Wood, played for Puddlemere United almost as soon as he got out of school. My mother, Katie Wood, played on the Gryffindor since her second year while my dad was the captain.

He was said to be a Quidditch maniac. I really don't doubt that. My dad gave me my first broom-a toy broom- when I was 10 months old. When I was 3, my dad started taking me on his broom. And by five I had my first broom ever.

Some people ask me why I'm so competitive. My answer is my three older brothers. As soon as I got my first broom, we had races,competitions, maybe even games. We competed in everything. Quodpot is an example of a wizarding game we play. We would also compete in muggle games such as soccer, basketball, tennis, track, and even surfing.

When I grow up, I hope to be a professional Quidditch player as to my siblings. I think Roy,my oldest brother, sleeps with a Quaffle. And Will, my second oldest brother, yelps whenever someone touches his _beater__'__s__bat._ I mean seriously. He hits a freaking bludger with it. Wow. Yeah that's how passionate my crazy family is.

And actually I have no right to be calling them freaks when I have basically memorized _Quidditch__Through__The__Ages._ Yeah, don't judge me.

My two very best friends in the world are Elizabeth Scott or Liza and Adam Mercer. We had been friends since we were seven months old. We all shared a passion for Quidditch. We spent more time in the air than on land. My mom was convinced we were Golden Snidgets.

I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't I be best friends with the Potter kids? Or at least the Weasleys. Well sure I was friends with them, but there are too many of them. You kinda feel left out if you hang out with them.

That's why I'm friends with Liza and Adam. They have a small family like me, so it's easier to fit into.

Also, the Potters and Weasleys are way too famous. Wherever they go, you always here whispers and see people looking at them in awe. You feel intimidated by them. With Liza and Adam,I feel like their my brother and sister.

So one summer morning, I was sitting on a broom in my backyard with Liza and Adam. We were gonna play a small gave of Quidditch with our families on our Quidditch pitch. I know what you're thinking. These crazies have a Quidditch pitch in their backyard. Yeah so get over it. Jeez.

So anyways Liza, Adam, and I were sitting on our brooms hovering slightly above ground. I saw my brothers were racing each other to the Quidditch pitch.

"Did you hear Potter is captain this year?" Liza asked me. I nodded still looking at my brothers.

"Jay or Al?" Adam asked. We call James, Jay and Albus, Al. We're too lazy to say their names.

"Jay of course," said my brother who was one year older than me, Nate. "If I was in Gryffindor, it would be me though." I snorted at that. "What! I would be!" he whined.

Nate was in Ravenclaw and was the captain of the team this year. Will was the year before and Roy was the captain of the Gryffindor team that year too. My brothers were sure I would get it next year.

"The only reason James got it was because it's his last year," said Roy. "Or else you would have gotten it, Mads." Everyone nodded in agreement. " Or maybe Liza would have," he added as an afterthought.

"You're still better than him,Maddie," Will said. "Nate, you get an easy opponent. I had Roy."

"I had an easy opponent," said Roy smirking. And with that, he and Will started play fighting. And soon, Nate joined in. Liza, Adam,and I started laughing hysterically at them.

"We leave you alone for five minutes and this is what happens?" said my dad shaking his head in mock shame. Mom,Liza's parents,and Adam's parents were following him.

"The only way to settle this fight is by playing," said Mr. Scott.

Everyone whooped. "Let's play!" My dad mounted is broom and so did everyone else. We pushed off the ground and they game had started.

* * *

><p>"That game was so fun," I said to Adam and Liza as we pulled our trunks onto the train and started looking for a compartment.<p>

"My favorite part was when your dad started to do his victory dance. I thought for sure he was gonna fall off his broom!" Adam exclaimed. We laughed remembering my dad trying to stand up on his broom.

"Oh! There's a compartment," Liza pointed to an empty compartment near the end of the train. I slid the door open and put my trunk on the rack. Adam and Liza did the same. I flopped down on the seat closest to the window.

"It was funny when your dad threw up because Roy kept spinning around with the Quaffle," I laughed.

"Poor dad!" Liza sighed and then bursted out laughing. "Didn't Will step in it later?"

Adam bursted out laughing when I nodded. "They were new shoes!" I exclaimed.

"I wish we were on the same team at school," Adam sighed. We nodded in agreement.

Adam was in Ravenclaw so he was on Nate's team. He was a keeper and a pretty good one at that, maybe even as good as my dad.

Liza was a chaser probably the best in the school and I was a seeker. While my brothers confidently said I was the best, I hoped I was better than good. Scouts don't do good. They look for brilliant,fantastic,amazing. What I worked for all my life.

"Who's the Hufflepuff captain?" Adam asked picking at a loose thread on the seat.

Liza and I looked at each other and giggled. "Alex Harrison."

Adam looked at us like we were crazy. "Did you guys giggle? You never giggle!" he exclaimed.

"Well it's Alex Harrison," I said blushing.

The door slid open. There stood James Potter and Fred Weasley. "What about Alex Harrison. And Mads are you blushing?" James said incredulously. Fred snickered.

"Why is everyone so surprised," I exclaimed. "I am a girl!"

"Sure," Fred laughed.

"Why are you guys here?" Liza asked, running a hand through her hair.

James shrugged. "Beats me. You still haven't told us why you were talking about Harrison."

James and Alex used to be best friends,but during third year they got into a big argument that no one knew what happened except James and Alex.

"He's the Hufflepuff captain, right?" Liza asked.

"Yeah. I wonder how. He sucks," James said sourly. That was an understatement. He is probably one of the best Hufflepuff Quidditch captains. Not to mention cute. What the heck is wrong with me.

"So James, you, Alex, and Nate are captains this year," I stated. He nodded taking a seat across from me. Fred sat down next to him.

"Who's the Slytherin captain?" asked Fred.

"I think it's Zabini ," said Adam. He knew everything about Quidditch in the school.

"I guess no one's better in Slytherin," James Shrugged.

"True that,Jay, True that."

* * *

><p>Adam, Liza, and, I piled into a carriage at the end of the train ride. We finally got rid of James and Fred.<p>

"Make sure they don't come in here," I whispered trying not to laugh. Liza laughed silently into her hand. We had raced out of the door as soon as the train stop leaving Fred and James behind confused.

"I am starving!" Adam whined.

"Shut up," Liza said. Adam glared at her and stuck out his tongue. Liza reached into her bag and found a chocolate frog and chucked at Adam using her awesome Chaser skills. Adam,being a Keeper, caught it easily.

"Thanks," Adam said brightly stuffing the chocolate into his mouth. My friends are soooo mature.

While I was laughing, the carriage door opened. Expecting James and Fred, I said, "You cannot sit with us!"

"Oh,I'm sorry there's just no empty carriage. I'll just sit somewhere else," said a voice that was definitely not Fred or James.

My head snapped to the door to see Alex Harrison standing there. "No," I said quickly. I heard Adam snicker. "Sorry I thought you were someone else. You can sit in here."

"Oh thanks. It's okay," he said. He flashed me a smile. Oh my god!

Wow. I'm starting to act like-dare I say it- a girl. Ever since Adam, Liza, and I became friends, I would act like a boy and so did Liza. I guess that's the reason Adam hung out with us all the time.

I'm going crazy!

Anyways, Alex took the empty seat next to me. Liza and I exchanged a excited look. Adam snickered quietly. I turned to glare at him. He held his stare with me while stuffing another piece of chocolate in his mouth. I tried not to laugh.

"So," Alex said, "you're Mads right. The Gryffindor seeker." I nodded. "You're really good. I'm surprised you aren't the captain this year," he said.

"It's 'cause it's his last year," Liza chirped.

"Ah, I get it now," Alex said.

All of the sudden the door burst open sending a gust of air into the carriage.

"They have to be in here we check every one, Fred." This time it was James and Fred.

"Oh no," I mumbled. Alex heard and chuckled.

"Ah-ha! Knew it!" said Fred. He stopped talking when he saw Alex and James glaring at each other. "Awkward..."

Everyone looked between them like they were watching a tennis match.

"Well, I see your full," James said stiffly even though it was a big carriage and could fit four more people. He closed the door with a slam. Liza, Adam, and I exchanged a _well-that-went-well_look.

"I'm sorry about him," Adam said motioning to where James was standing just a few seconds ago. The carriage started moving.

"I'm guessing that's who you thought I was just a few minutes ago," Alex asked. I nodded. Alex turned to Adam. "You're Adam right?" he asked. Adam nodded. Alex turned to Liza next. "And you are Liza."

Liza replied with a, "Yep."

"You guys are like the best Quidditch players at our school!" Alex exclaimed.

"I guess. But you're really good too," I replied.

"Thanks."

Soon we were at the castle. "Well thanks for letting me sit here," Alex said. "Bye." He waved.

"That was fun," Adam said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," groaned Liza. "What is James problem. He's a really nice guy!"

"You know James," I said. "He's lunatic."

That was the understatement of the century.


End file.
